For The Love Of A Sinner
by RachyIsMe
Summary: Who knew that being robbed by a homeless person could turn out being the best thing to ever happen to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :)**

**This is my first Mcfly fanfic, so it would be nice if you would send a review and let me know what you think of it.**

"That'll be £4.99," the woman told him.

"Rip-off," Tom mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, what did you say?" the woman said back.

Tom grumbled and handed over the money. He scowled at her as he took the coffee in his hand and walked out of Starbucks.

_Five quid for a coffee! _Tom groaned as he took a sip of the drink.

He felt a bit bad for being rude to the woman in the shop but he was having a really bad day and his wallet being lighter was definitely not helping his mood. Giovanna, his long term girlfriend of four years had just dumped him out of the blue for no reason what so ever. He had planned a romantic evening with her and was going to cook her spaghetti bolognaise, her favourite meal, then they were going to cuddle up and watch back to the future. But then he gets a text on his way home simply saying that she'd had enough and didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

_She didn't even have the guts to tell me to my face, _He thought whilst choking back tears. After a while of trying to hold them back, he gave up and let the salty tears pour down his face. He sunk to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself in a form of self comfort. It took a while of hysterical sobbing before he felt okay enough to lift his head out of the safety blanket of his arms.

Tom then realised that he was sitting on the floor of a filthy alley-way around the back of some shop. He didn't know what shop he was behind, in-fact he didn't recognise where he was at all. He must have been just walking in any direction in a blind haze whilst thinking about his Gio and why she had hurt him like she did. He still didn't understand why she wants to end it now. What had he done? What had he honestly done to make her not want him anymore? He didn't understand. He didn't know whether he wanted to scream or to burst into tears again. He just felt emotionally drained. Giovanna was his life! She meant everything to him!

He looked over at his coffee which had been tipped over in his emotional breakdown and cursed out load. _Great, _He thought _just great! Total waste of money! _He kicked the cup even though it was already laying on the floor and he squished it with his foot.

He knew that he should get up and go home, this was the rough part of town and it was getting late. But he just couldn't face going back to the apartment. The place that him and Gio lived, he was almost sure that she would have packed all of her stuff and taken it with her. It would look so empty with out Gio's pictures hung all over the walls and her flowers which she liked to put in vases around the rooms. Just little things that she did, which made the apartment feel more like a home. He couldn't go back home and face the fact that she was actually gone, that this was not just some prank, she was genuinely gone.

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little pink box. It was decorated simply with a small bedazzled heart made out of silver shiny gems. He had hade the heart himself and stuck it to the box. Some people would say that it was a bit pathetic of him to do that but Tom knew Gio. He knew how much she loved little things like that, she said it made her feel special that someone would take the time to do something sweet for her, something to show that they loved her. So Tom sat a few nights ago with a tube of glue sticking irritatingly small gems to a petit pink box. It was quite infuriating to do as the gems wouldn't go where he wanted them to, but he knew that it would be worth it to make Giovanna happy.

He regrets taking all the time to do that now. He stares longingly at the box as he flips it open. Inside lays a elegant diamond ring with the inscription 'together we are whole'. His tears start up again as he stares at the ring. To think, if none of this had happened he could be celebrating right now after his romantic evening with his girlfriend which maybe after tonight could have been his _fiancé._ That word felt strange to Tom now. It didn't seem quite right to say that word even in the same sentence as the name Giovanna.

He felt the need to get up off the alley floor now, it was pitch black out so he was guessing that he had been sitting there for hours. He got up on stiff legs and looked around.

He heard a noise of shuffling feet from the opposite end of the alley. He cursed again, remembering that this was the rough, crime ridden end of town. A figure ran up to him wearing tattered jeans and an old, dirty T-shirt. Before Tom had time to react the boy had reached into Tom's pocket and grabbed his wallet and took off running again. He did this all with in a second but Tom got a clear look at the boys face, he looked younger than eighteen and had glistening blue eyes and light blonde hair which had a small fringe that swept over one eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyup! I'm back (waves insanely!) This chapters a little shorter but I hope you still like it :)**

**cheers to Neon Douche, Mcflyxlove, TedHasNeverLookedSoBeautiful, anon and StarGazingAtMidnight for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.**

"Judd! You home!" Tom called out as he walked into the flat.

"Don't you knock!" Harry called back, as his life-long friend, Tom Fletcher stalked into his flat. Harry wiped the sleep out of his eyes as he climbed down the stairs to reach his friend in the lounge. Harry glanced over at the clock on the adjacent wall, 2:32 am. _What was Tom doing here so late?_

Harry got up to hug his friend but stopped as he took in the full sight of him. Huge bags lingered under his eyes and his clothes were filthy, as if he had been laying on the ground for hours. "Mate, you look terrible!"

"Thanks," Tom muttered.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Nothing much. Just lost the love of my life, spent all of my money buying the perfect ring for her and to add to that, I was mugged by some homeless guy! So yeah Harry, I'm okay." Tom spat at him, but was instantly regretting mouthing off to Harry

"Oh My God dude! I have to get you to a hospital! Did he hurt you? You didn't hurt your head, did you? I heard that was pretty dangerous-"

"Calm down, dude! I'm fine. He didn't attack me or anything, he just grabbed my stuff and ran off." Tom interrupted, trying to relax his currently panicking friend.

Harry was focusing on bringing down his breathing rate whilst he took in the words his friend was saying. Tom meanwhile fell back onto Harry's sofa and brought his legs up against his chest. His thoughts replaying over and over again the earlier events of today

_The boy had just turned around the alley corner and disappeared out of sight, wallet held tightly in his grimy hands. The sense of fear seemed to pick up more for Tom with the boy gone, which was strange, why should he feel safer with a boy who stole from him then on his own?_

_He walked the route the boy had and came to the front of the alley. He then realised how dark it was out and it must have been later than midnight. _

_What was he going to do now? Tom thought._

_Going back to his and Giovanna's apartment was out of the question and he wasn't sure his emotional self would be able to cope with that right now. The only other place he could think of was Harry's. Harry had been his best friend since primary school and he wouldn't mind if he stayed the night. So he took off on the ten minute walk to Harry's flat, hoping desperately that Harry was still awake._

"What did he take?" Harry questioned whilst his eyes roamed Tom's body, checking for injuries that Tom assured were non-existent.

"Just my wallet, wasn't much cash in it though."

"Okay ," Harry seemed to except that. "What about Gio? Why'd she leave? Did you guys have a fight because I'm sure she'll forgive you if you did something wrong."

"I don't know!" Tom broke down a little at that, "She just sent me a text saying she wanted nothing more to do with me!"

"oh," Harry didn't know what to say, he had always thought Tom and Gio were the sweetest couple in the world and when Tom had told his earlier in week that he was proposing, Harry had his hopes out for best man.

"Can I crash here tonight Haz?" Tom asked as he lay his head on the sofa-arm and closed his eyes.

Harry laughed softly, "Well I don't have much choice now, do I?"

Harry sighed and sat down next to Tom, wrapping his arms around him in a brotherly hug. Harry's eyes felt heavier by the second, probably from being woken up at half two in the morning, he rested his head on Tom's shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

**Hmmm... not much happening in this chapter, don't worry though next chapters should pick up the pace a bit. I'll try to get another update or two up within a week :)**

**~Rachy Is Me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, i got a quick update done inbetween revision, hope you like it. **

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter:)**

**Neon Douche- yup, i agree with you on that. It was quite slow but I feel it will be quite important later on so you understand the friendship between Harry and Tom. Thanks for reviewing! There should be a bit more happening within the next few chapters so i hope you still like this story :).**

**mcflyxlove****- i'm glad you liked it! more will come soon.****  
**

**kbeto- haha:) and yup, Danny is making an appearance in this chapter. Don't worry we all like to stalk mcfly fan-fiction from time to time! Im not actually a massive floynter person myself but as I was writing this story it's kind of fell into place to be a floynter.  
**

**lily- thanks:) I hope it settles your curiosity for now!  
**

**Orange-Peel-Pixie- Thank you x and here's the update.  
**

**RedHasNeverLookedSoBeautiful- Red/Ted I'm glad you like it. Lol about the name though x**

**iheartmcflyx / anon -glad you like it :) Ipods aren't great on this site, mine doesn't let me log in either!  
**

"Dougie, where were you!" An eighteen year old boy with messy brown curls yelled out as he saw another boy approach the from the distance. The approaching boy wore a dirty T-shirt with ripped, faded jeans. His untamed hair flew about in the wind but miraculously his styled fringe stayed hanging over one of his blue eyes.

"No where, you worry to much," Dougie muttered back as he dropped to sit beside the other.

"Well I'm sorry for worrying if my best mate had been picked up by the police for nicking things," The curly haired boy chuckled.

"Dan, we haven't got a choice! You want to eat right?" Dougie questioned.

"Yeah-"

"Eating costs money, yes?" Dougie continued.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with you stealing money from people."

"What other choice do we have Danny?" Dougie replied. "None. We have no other choice."

"I'm looking for a job, Doug. But no one employs a homeless school dropout." Danny said. "Anyway, you told me you'd be back by one, it's almost three now."

"You could have gone to sleep," Dougie groaned back, knowing that he was about to get lectured.

Surprisingly, no lecture followed. Danny just whispered out, "I was worried."

They both sat on the wet concrete floor in silence. Danny watched as Dougie fiddled with the fabric of his T-shirt and shivered dramatically. Danny met Dougie's eyes and wordlessly unzipped the thin jacket he was wearing and passed it over to his freezing friend. Dougie glared and folded his arms over his chest imitating a little child. Danny suppressed laughter at the sight of him and held out his jacket dropping it in Dougie's lap. Dougie, sensing he was losing this battle, wrapped the jacket around himself.

"Now you're cold," Dougie reasoned.

"A bit," Danny shrugged of the chill in the air and tried not to show his shivering, knowing Dougie wouldn't take the extra warmth of the jacket if he thought Danny needed it. "But no where near as cold as you."

Dougie accepted that and snuggled into the warmth. A hot sensation filled him as he relaxed and rested his head against the brick wall behind him, holding the jacket tightly in his grip almost as if he was scared someone would take it away. He wrapped it even more securely around himself, if it were even possible, resembling a caterpillar in a cocoon. He tried to drift off the sleep but found it hard as he could feel Danny's shivers next to him. His body eventually succumbed to sleep but that paradise didn't last long as he woke up to the sound of teeth chattering beside him. Danny was sitting wide awake and when he noticed Dougie was no longer sleeping he tried to control his shivering but to no avail. Dougie took off the jacket, passing it back to Danny who just excepted it asking no questions. A few moments silence lingered.

"So, how much cash did you get?" Danny asked whilst looking down and fiddling with his fingers.

"Not much, I reckon that guy was broke. Ten pounds and some change in his wallet," Dougie answered.

"Sounds like enough for a cup of tea," Danny said brightfully as he stood up from the street pavement and held out his hand for Dougie.

Dougie took it and allowed Danny to pull him up before they both started walking up the street.

"What time is it?" Dougie asked.

"Half four," Danny stopped walking and looked down at his battered watch. "There's a twenty-four hour diner about ten minutes away, we can go there. Really overpriced place but nothing else will be open this early."

Dougie began to cross the road that separated the end of the street from the area which contained the shops. He stopped suddenly as he heard a piercing scream emmit from Danny.

Dougie, within the space of a few milliseconds, saw the white glow of car headlights directly in front of his face. Then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry for the wait but I've had GCSEs all week and a few more after I get back from half term.**

**Anyway, back to the story :) (**_word of warning- was written on an ipod so there may be a few mistakes**)**_

**Thanks for all the reviews about this story, I'm glad you like it! Shout out to-**

**brubsmcfly, RedHasNeverLookedSoBeautiful** -right name! :),** iheartmcflyx, kbeto and Orange-Peel-Pixie! **

Tom groaned and opened his eyes, giving them a moment to adjust to the light in the room. He noticed Harry was basically laying on top of him and he tried to crawl out from under his friend without waking him. After he managed to get out from underneath Harry, Tom took a moment to get his bearings. He then walked over to Harry's room and grabbed the duvet off of his bed and laid it carefully over Harry. Tom looked cautiously at his friend making sure he was truly asleep before taking Harry's car keys and walking out the building.

Tom knew Harry would be opposed to him driving off in the early hours of the morning especially in his current emotional state, and not to mention he was kind of stealing- _borrowing_ his car. He'd worry about Harry later but right now Tom was certain that he just needed a drive to clear his head a little bit, it had been a very stressful day for him and he was not sure how much more drama he could take in this short amount of time.

_Calm down dude, _he told himself _this is pretty much as low as it gets, can't get any worse._

Tom unlocked Harry's red mini and plonked himself down in the drivers seat, starting the ignition, he drove out on to the road.

It was still dark out and Tom found himself wishing that the sun would just come up already. To him, the sun seemed to symbolize that it would be okay, everything bad seemed to happen in the dark. How many horror movies have you seen where people get murdered outside on a beautiful, hot, sunny summers day? Not many. To Tom; his life was beginning to feel like a horror story of his own. Well, maybe he was being a little dramatic but could you honestly blame him after the day he's had.

He carried on driving along the road, not really paying attention to where he was going. The only thing he could tell for sure was that he had not left London. As he drove around a corner he saw a young girl who had short, choppy blonde hair and was wearing matted jeans. She instantly reminded him of the young boy he met earlier. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that kid? It was irrational to not be able to stop thinking about him.

Tom turned another corner but his eyes were glazed over as he thought about the kid, once again.

**BAM!**

Tom jerked out of his trance as his car skidded out of control, crashing into a metal pylon. Tom's first thought was the pain. His chest ached and his head felt like it was going to explode. He smelt petrol and brought his hand up to his face, it was covered in fuel. He knew he had to get out of the vehicle before it exploded with him inside.

Head pounding, he plucked up the courage to open his door and manoeuvre his legs out. The pain in his chest erupted as he attempted to get out. Hot burning feeling ached around his heart and lungs. He attempted to get out one more time, knowing this may be his last chance at survival. He gathered all his strength and clambered out of the car.

Tom was relieved to find out that his legs were unharmed and he walked slowly over to the other side of the car to see what caused him to sway across the road.

The sense of shock was starting to wear off and the ringing in his ears was starting to leave. As he became more aware of his surroundings he could hear a voice screaming. Tom wanted to tell him to stop, he was adding to his headache. But he couldn't as his eyes finally found the body to the voice.

It was a youngish boy with brown curly hair and he was cradling another boys head in his arms. Blood was pouring from the injured boy… suddenly Tom managed to put two and two together.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**_if you have any requests of things that you would like to happen in this story, let me know :)_**

**_This story has no plot I simply write it as I go._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello! **

**Long time no see:) I think I owe you readers an update after the amount of time I make you wait! (haha, rhyming) **

**Anyway, I felt this chapter was hard to write even though I got it finished quite quickly. Let me know if the chapter (or story) doesn't make much sense to you, because a friend of mine read it and didn't understand what was happening in it.) **

**Thanks for the reviews so far- much appreciated! :D**

**_Disclaimer -Characters own themselves and as much as I wish I owned the McFly boys I DO NOT :)_  
**

Beep.

Silence followed. That silence was relief to Dougie's ears. His heart seemed to unclenched a little and his whole body began to relax. His glazed-over eyes rolled slightly further back into his closed eyelids. The silence made him feel as though he was weightless and just floating around somewhere. That somewhere being a light cloud, which cushioned his body, protecting him from falling back into the pain and hurt of the ground.

Heaven.

That was the only possibility Dougie's mind could come across. He didn't want to be dead, he wanted to be with Danny. Sure there lives weren't great, but they had each other and both boys were desperately clinging on to the fact that, that was enough for them. They didn't need anything else; only each other. But he couldn't dismiss the truth, that he was also okay with the idea of being in heaven- of being dead. Dougie had decided that the cloud he was laying on reminded him of Danny. The cloud made him feel safe and happy, the same way Danny could. He wanted the feeling to last forever but as soon as it came it left again.

Beep.

Pain. Agonizing pain erupted in his body. The pain built up over his back and crept up his spine. The pain clawed and scratched him with it's long nails of unbearable suffering. He knew that his feeling of calm had only lasted a second but he needed it to return, he couldn't cope with the hands of pain. His head was on fire, burning through his brain. The fire seemed to make sure that every single, miniscule part of his head received the full-on blaze of it's wrath.

Beep.

Did he hear voices?… Yes, he was certain he heard voices.

"Doug," a voice said.

"Doug," it repeated.

He could make out some sort of an accent. Then he had a light bulb moment. Danny.

* * *

Danny was currently sitting at his best friends bedside. The bright hospital room was unnerving to his eyes and the light reflecting off the white-washed walls was giving him a migraine. If the walls were not enough to onset the headache, the memory fingering through his hair was.

He barely remembered the ambulances arriving, he didn't even really know who phoned them in the first place.

Every time he blinked he could see Dougie laying on the ground. He could see a blonde man climbing out of a car- No. He wouldn't even give that killing machine the satisfaction of being called a car. That 'thing' had hurt Dougie… and the other man as well.

As hard as Danny tried he could not being angry at the man. He wanted to be, he wanted to feel so angry that he just punched him in the face, but he couldn't. He remembered the look of devastation and guilt on that man's face when he realised what had happened. Danny was pretty sure that the man was in the hospital as well, as far as he knew it was only minor injuries for the man. Atleast the man was lucky. Not like Dougie. He looked over at Dougie's figure on the bed. His back was covered in a white, blood stared gauze. Tubes wired in all over him doing God knows what. The most off putting thing was how pale Dougie was, not a drop of colour lay on his skin.

Danny was cut off from his brooding as a person entered the room with spiked up brown hair and defined muscle.

"Umm… hi," the guy fidgeted nervously.

"Hello," Danny replied emotionlessly. "What do you want?"

"My friend, Tom," He paused unsure of how to carry on. "He was the one who… um, hit your friend."

Danny's eyes widened comically. He stayed quiet for a second thinking of a good way to say to this guy that he really wanted this 'Tom' to feel all the pain and guilt travelling through him now. But Danny wasn't that type of person, he simply couldn't say this to the guy who was obviously just as worried about his friend as he was.

"Is he okay?" Danny found himself saying.

"Yes, well, he's hurt but it's mostly just bruising and cuts. The worst cut was stitched up on the back of his head."

"Good, I'm glad he's okay," and truthfully Danny was glad that Tom was okay.

"I can take him home with me after he's been checked over again, most likely tomorow. I asked the doctor where the other victim was and he sent me here, I just wanted to make sure they were okay but..." He finished off looking over to Dougie who was obviously not okay.

" The doctor said he will survive but it's not going to be an easy battle for him, his back's messed up and he hit his head-" Danny couldn't finish talking, the thick salty tears dripping down his face prevented his from saying anything that didn't sound like a whimper. The other's heart broke at the sight of the curly haired angel weeping. Without thinking about his actions he wrapped his muscular arms around Danny and held him tight against his chest. Danny buried his head in the strangers neck feeling safer than he had in a long time.

Dougie's heart monitor sped up and Danny somehow knew that his best friend was in pain. He didn't know how to help him so he just called his name.

"Doug," Danny whimpered. Another sob echoed before he once again muttered out "Doug."

As quick as it sped up, it went back to the normal beat.

"Is his name Doug?" The other asked.

"Dougie," Danny whispered.

"You should probably head home you look exhausted."

Danny laughed softly, "home," he repeated. "Haven't had one of those for a while."

"Then you can come back to mine," the man said.

They were strangers, the didn't know each others names or anything about each other. Either one of theme could be a axe murderer for all the other knew but Danny felt self with him and with all thoughts banished from him head he replied saying, "okay."

"I'm Harry," the man said.

"Danny," he said, looking up into Harry's eyes.

**A/N thanks for reading:)**

**~Rachy Is Me.**


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to Harry's was awkward for both of the boys. Harry was trembling in the cold air, which seemingly wasn't effecting Danny at all.

"I'm sorry about the walk, it's freezing out here," Harry said apologetically.

"It's fine," Danny replied. "I'm used to it."

That made Harry's heart drop, being reminded of the situation this boy and his friend were in. "You shouldn't be used to it."

Danny looked up at him and gave him a small smile but didn't reply. They continued to walk in silence, the only sound was that of Harry shivering. As the awkward tension rose again Harry started up the conversation with the first thought that came into his head, "I would have given you a lift back to mine… but Tom sort of…" He trailed off realising that was probably the last thing Danny wanted to talk about.

Danny's voice became cold and hard and he looked Harry directly in the eye, "Yes, I know about the car, I was there… so was Dougie."

Harry flinched back dropping his eye-line to the floor. _God, why am I such an idiot, _he thought.

Getting Danny away from the hospital had been easier said than done, he didn't want to leave Dougie, especially in the condition that Dougie was in. After quite a lot of persuasion he finally agreed to go home with Harry. A lot of people would call Harry crazy for inviting a homeless stranger into his house without even the slightest understanding of what could come out of it but that was just the sort of person Harry was, he couldn't stand to think of Danny outside on a winters night like this, all alone. There was really only one option in Harry's mind; invite him to stay at the house.

As both people walked up to the house, Harry realised how long he was lost in his own thoughts. He unlocked the door and gestured for Danny to follow him in, which he did.

"I'm going to put some fresh pillows and blankets on the bed in the spare room, feel free to shower.. No offence dude but you stink."

Danny gave a little laugh but quickly agreed. He felt bad for using Harry's things but there was no way he was going to pass up on an opportunity to shower and bring back a sense of humanity to his life.

Harry sat down on the sofa after getting the spare bed ready, popping his legs up onto the coffee table. The excitement of the day was really starting to catch up with him as he could feel his eyes slowly dropping shut.

_"People marching to the drums,_

_Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,_"

_What? _Harry's mind was groggy and he squinted as he opened his eyes and let the light momentarily blind him. _Singing?_

_"Ugly is the world we're on_

_If I'm right then prove me wrong,_"

He followed the voice until he was standing outside the bathroom door, he was about to call out and see if Danny was making that beautiful sound, when the shower shut off. Harry ran back to the sofa and sat down, trying to give the impression that he had been there all along.

After a few minutes Danny descended into the living room and looked at Harry unsure what to do next. Harry soon took the hint and gestured towards the other end of the sofa. Danny slowly sat down squishing himself right into the corner, keeping the distance between the two of the as large as possible. Harry tried not to look disappointed with this as he smiled at the other.

"I heard you singing," Harry said lamely, "You're really good!"

Danny blushed bright red as he didn't think anyone would hear him. He could have sworn he heard Harry snoring; signaling that he was asleep.

"Thanks," he muttered back.

"I don't think I've heard that song before, what's it called?"

"Transylvania," Danny replied. "Dougie wrote it."

Harry looked impressed at that, "I've tried writing before with my friend Tom but the best we could come up with was one about having multi-coloured hair."

Danny giggle and Harry, sensing that Danny felt more comfortable now, asked "Do you think I can hear the whole song?"

Danny was hesitant but after quickly mulling it over in his head, answered "okay."

* * *

**A/N **

**Long time, no see!**

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope that you still like this, even after the annoyingly long break.**

**Sorry that it's a bit short :) **


End file.
